In a conventional lighting structure disposed in a car wheel rim, a battery holder is arranged in the center of a wheel rim cover, a battery cover is installed on the battery holder, and a circuit board is installed in the battery holder. A light sensor is installed at the center of the outer side of the wheel rim cover. The light sensor is connected to the circuit board. A plurality of light emitting components is installed in symmetric positions on the periphery of the wheel rim cover. A centrifugal switch is also installed at the edge of the inner side of the wheel rim cover. When a car runs at a certain speed, the centrifugal switch is turned on. When night falls, the light sensor completes the circuit to let the light emitting components on the wheel rim cover emit light.
Although the above light emitting structure has a light emitting function, if the battery on the battery holder runs out of power, the light emitting components won't work, and the light sensor also loses its function.
If the wheel rim has a mechanism for automatically generating electric power, the above situation won't occur. Moreover, the order and dynamic light variations of the light emitting components can be controlled through circuit design for accomplishing the effect of persistence of vision and displaying different mixed color lights.